A Gift And A Curse
by mandaree1
Summary: Dennis, Ray Ray, and June are supposed to go to a picnic around five miles outside of town. June refuses to go, knowing she won't be able to leave the borders, but Dennis won't stop bothering her about it. to get him off her back, she shows him just WHY she can't go, showing that she has a gift and a curse. no flames! DISCLAIMER i do NOT own this show. ONESHOT!


**Yes, Dennis knows about the magical world in this fanfic. But I noticed that June never really told anyone about her inability to leave Orchid Bay, so I thought I'd write a fanfic talking about it. And I doubt June would mediate; it was the only thing I could come up with. No flames!**

"Ugh!" Dennis lee proclaimed as he entered his younger sisters magic filled room. "mom says that you me, and Ray Ray all have to go on a picnic together."

Juniper Lee, whom had been mediating with a strange jewel in her hands, opened in eye and muttered "you could have knocked. I'm a little busy at the mome-"

"Knocking isn't important!" Dennis broke in "we all have to go to a park around 5 miles away from here, so hurry up and pack."

Ray ray (who'd appeared to find out what the fuss was about, along with Monroe) jumped up and down exitcidly "cool! I can't wait! This is gonna be sooooo awesome!"

June, who had looked uncaring until then, suddenly seemed to turn scared and bitter "you'll have to go without me. I've got to purifiy this magical crystal for the elves" she held it up in representation "every Te Xuan Ze has too apparently. It's supposed to be blue, so I've gotta turn it green, somehow…" She turned around so she was meditating looking away "go on without me."

She really did want to go. Spending some magic free hours would be nice, even if it would be with her brothers, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't even _look_ at the magical border without breaking down. Go five miles past it? That's something Ah-ma could do, not her.

"I can't!" Dennis shouted, unaware of her inner turmoil "we all have to go, so suck it up!"

"I'm not going Dennis!" she snapped irritability "I have my reasons! Believe it or not, I might actually have a reason for skipping this!"

Dennis was thrown for a loop. June had _never_ taken that tone around him before. He didn't know she could sound so nasty and bitter. But he plowed on.

"Well to bad! Cancel any plans you have! You'll go even if I have to drag you."

June looked him dead in the eye with such anger that made him scared of his own little sister, "if. You. dare." She seethed throw gritted teeth "i. will. Not. Be. Afraid. To. Throw. You. out. The. Window. LEAVE, NOW!"

This was enough to make Dennis back out of the room, hands up in surrender. Ray ray and Monroe following close by.

June sighed. It wasn't his fault, really. It wasn't like he knew she couldn't leave the town or anything. But how do you tell someone you're magically bound to a town? It was hard for her to think about, let alone say. Besides, they'd get over it… eventually. She hoped...

Surprisingly, Dennis came back a few hours later. She'd finally managed to get the crystal to a greenish color, which she dearly hoped was a good thing, when he walked right in without knocking once again and sat on the floor near her bed

"sooo" he started caustically "are you going to bite my head off again?"

June winced, and meekly said "I'm sorry about earlier, but I'm not going to that picnic."

"I want a reason" Dennis stubbornly answered "why are you so angry about a little picnic."

"You wouldn't understand…" she murmured, hating herself for letting her eyes water. The crystal was turning blue, much like a mood ring.

"Try me." Finally coming to a decision, June said.

"It's hard to explain" uncrossing her legs for the first time that day, June got off her bed and started walking towards her door. "I'll have to show you. You might as well grab Ray ray while we're at it." she headed for the door.

"Show us what?" Dennis questioned. June turned just enough so Dennis could only see the side of her face and one brown eye.

"The reason I can't go." She wouldn't answer any more questions, and instead told them to meet her at the edge of town, and ran off to where the sign 'you are now leaving orchid bay!' hung, just out of her reach, waiting for her brothers. Why did she decide this? It's not like they'd care, they could have just moved the picnic to the nearby park. So why was she going to these measures to get them to understand?

As soon as the sun was nearly set, the finally arrived.

"I still don't get why you're bringing us here." Dennis grumbled.

"To make a point." June answered "walk past the sign." She pointed at the sign just past her wall, the wall only visible to her until she touched it.

"Why do we ne-" ray ray started, but June interrupted

"Just do it."

They easily walked past the sign, and they both turned and Dennis ground out in irritation "what's this got to do with anythi-"

Before he could finish, June started running towards him top speed, a grave look in her eyes. Before she could reach them, she tackled a strange pink wall that appeared and was pushed back.

But she didn't stop there. She had a point to make.

She started slamming her fists into the wall, kicking, shoving, any move she had in her arsenal was used to show that she had no way of making it past, to the outside.

She finally stopped, and looked into the shocked eyes of her brothers, holding her hands on her knees, panting "do you understand?" she asked quietly "I _can't_ leave."

Dennis reached foreword, and waved his hand in air, nothing stopping him. "What?..." he muttered.

"June…" Ray ray started, actually looking serious "why can't you just bust through that pink thingy? We can, and you're like the strongest person here! You gotta be able to do it!"

"That's the point!" June cried "how can you not see it!? I'm not able to leave! I can't! Get it through your thick skulls! This wall if made just for me. No Te Xuan Ze can leave orchid bay until the next generation take over." She slumped "I'll never be able to leave. Not until I have a family and kids…"

With that, she turned, and slowly started off to look over Orchid Bay. It was time for nightly patrol. It was then they finally realized.

Being the Te Xuan Ze was more than a gift, it was a curse.

And as cruel as it sounded, they were happy to be so lucky as to be free. The next day, the picnic was held at the nearest park, with arguments as per usual, and June had to speed off to do something.

But no one ever brought up leaving town around her ever again.

**I may add more to it later, I'm not sure. Hope you like! No flames!**


End file.
